Recreational all-terrain vehicles, also commonly referred to as ATVs, have achieved a substantial popularity during the past few years. These types of vehicles are indeed very practical and versatile since they may be used for work or leisure related tasks.
By virtue of their relatively compact nature, their great mobility and their traction, they are capable of moving over many types of surfaces, from the common backyard to more challenging off the road terrain. Since ATVs are also fairly powerful, these vehicles may be used to pull or push various objects, such as a trailer.
In order to accommodate off road use, ATVs typically have over sized, soft and heavy threaded tires which are designed for non-pavement surfaces. The tires are typically mounted to a robust, steel frame through heavy-duty shock absorbers. A powerful gas-powered engine is provided for driving the tires. Also, typically, the tires are spaced apart to cast a wide swath and the frame is generally low in order to improve stability of the vehicle.
ATVs are often called upon by outdoorsman, such as hunters, fishermen, campers and the like, to carry not only passengers, but also gear. One of the main drawbacks associated with conventional ATVs relates to the fact that they are typically only intended for use for one or two individuals, namely a driver and in some instances a passenger. Hence, in situations wherein gear needs to be carried from one location to another, conventional ATV owners must resort to making a substantial amount of trips in order to carry the equipment. This may prove to be both tedious and time consuming, especially in off-road conditions.
Although most conventional ATVs are provided with both front and rear carrying racks, this is nevertheless considered inadequate. The volume of gear or equipment attachable to such a carrying rack is often insufficient. For example, during a typical weekend camping expedition, an intended user may require numerous pieces of equipment that may not fit on such racks. Furthermore, conventional racks are totally inadequate for transportation of additional passengers.
The problem of insufficient carrying accommodations on ATVs has been addressed in so much as ATVs commonly are equipped with a rearwardly disposed towing tongue assembly, which is attachable to a standard trailer hitch. Heretofore, trailers used with ATVs generally have two wheels mounted to a frame with an open, rear bed.
These trailers typically, though, are not sufficiently adapted for use in all off-road environments traversable by the ATV itself. In this regard, ATVs are often used in relatively rugged terrain and, for example, are capable of climbing over rather large obstacles. Trailers, on the other hand, generally are not suited for such use and may become stuck. Trailers, for example, commonly have an axle extending between the wheels. This axle, however, is prone to catch on logs, stumps, rocks, or other obstacles while the trailer is driven off-road. In other terrain, for instance, the ATV and trailer may be required to pass through the mud or between relatively close trees. In these situations, if the trailer is too large or difficult to pull, both may become stuck.
A relatively common problem when using ATVs for outdoor expeditions, such as camping or fishing, is due to the fact that ATVs are often unable to carry a boat along. Conventional ATV trailers are simply not adapted to carrying such a bulky load. Indeed, heretofore trailers for transporting boats and water recreational vehicles are of such size and weight to be such considered impractical for use with ATVs.
Notwithstanding the weight of the boat and trailer combination, the mere width of the boat and trailer combination would greatly reduce the capacity of the ATV to travel in some popular off-road locations such as in a relatively thick forest. For example, in situations wherein the ATV needs to travel between relatively adjacent trees, the mere width of conventional boats and trailers would result in the latter being caught between the trees.
Hence, participation in camping and water recreation has been directed in one or two directions. Typically, hunters and fishermen arrive at their destination with their ATVs and are at the mercy of marinas for relatively expensive canoe rentals, if available. The alternative is possibly to have one of the passengers drive a full size car or pick-up to tow their large, heavier trailers to participate in their water recreation. However, this may prove impossible in some situations since, by definition, some larger cars or vehicles may not be able to reach the destination reached by ATVs.
Furthermore, one of the problems associated with conventional boats and trailers is that a typical boat adapted to be carried by trailers towable by ATVs is unable to carry the ATVs itself across the body of water. Hence, the intended user must resort either to traveling around the body of water or being deprived of the ATV for the continuation of the expedition. This greatly limits the possibility for the ATV owner to plan more elaborate expeditions.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a solution offering the freedom of using an ATV for transporting a boat or water recreational vehicle on off-road terrain. It is also desirable to provide a trailer that can be used as a watercraft that can be motorized, towed or otherwise propelled on the body of water. It is further desirable to provide such a trailer that can be used itself as a watercraft for carrying the ATV across the body of water. Accordingly, there exists a need for a folding pontoon trailer for all-terrain vehicles and by attaching many pontoons for forming a mobile bridge.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide such a folding pontoon trailer for all-terrain vehicles.